Trefn y Ffynci
by PathKeeper
Summary: As Master of the Deathly Hallows, Harry is thrown back into the past to save the future. Watch as he goes on three quest that will change the future from its dark destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Halt you foul fiend!" is speaking.

"_Halt you foul fiend!_" is thinking or thoughts.

'Halt you foul fiend!' is reading text.

"You arre ourr ssspeakerr, massterr." is Serpents speaking to Harry.

o-o-o-o means major scene break, time skip, or change in point of view.

v-v-v means minor time skips change in point of view, or scene change.

* * *

Walking through the forest towards the light of the Voldemort's camp Harry felt a strange steely resolve fill his heart as he walked towards certain death. Taking one last glance at the ghostly figures of his parents, Remus and Sirius, Harry dropped the Deathly Hallow known as the resurrection stone to the forest floor.

With one last comforting look at Harry the spirits of Remus, Sirius, Lily, and James disappeared as the call of the stone was cut off with Harry's releasing of the stone. With a deep breath, Harry removed and folded the invisible cloak and put it away in a front pocket beneath his robes. Releasing his breathe Harry stepped forward into the light before his courage failed.

"Here I am!" He boldly announced to the crowd of Death Eaters.

He quickly moved to the center of the circle they formed his eyes never leaving Voldemort's red eyes. Shock emitted from the Death Eaters as they watched Harry stride boldly to face their Dark Lord's wrath. With his heart beating loudly in his chest as he stared into Voldemort's eyes, Harry was vaguely aware of Hagard's voice shouting his name before someone cast a silence spell on him.

For one terrible moment, the only people who seemed to exist in the world were Harry and Voldemort as they stared into each other's eyes. That moment broke when Voldemort broke off his gaze into Harry's eyes as the shock of his arrival wore off.

"Well, well, Harry Potter the Boy who Lived," Voldemort, said in a soft voice.

He cocked his head to the side as if trying to see Harry from a different perspective. All around him there was an air of restrained glee and tense anticipation from his followers as they waited with baited breathe eager to see what their Lord would do. Raising his wand Voldemort paused before speaking so softly that you could barely hear him over the crackling of the fire in the lamps.

"The Boy Who Lived ... no longer."

Harry closed his eyes as a bolt of emerald-green shot out from the tip of the Elder Wand and raced towards him. However, right before the killing curse could hit Harry a unique event happened. Time seemed to freeze still as for the first time in history the Deathly Hallows were united and in the presence of their acknowledged master together.

Behind Harry, the Resurrection Stone started to vibrate and glow a deep rich blue as it rose from the forest floor hovering at chest height before shooting towards Harry. From Harry's midsection the cloak concealed beneath his robes began to emit a deep golden-yellow so bright that a sun seemed to appear shining from underneath Harry's robes. The last Hallow the Elder wand started to glow and emit a dark blood crimson light as it wrenched itself free from Voldemort's hand and raced towards Harry.

Time restarted as the wand and stone collided with Harry. When the Killing Curse hit Harry all three Hallows as one pulsed together as one and a bright white light flooded the forest clearing. It was so bright that the weary defenders at Hogwarts had to look away from the sight of the light filled forest. As the light filled his senses, Harry passed beyond the curtain separating life and death and was no more.

o-o-o-o

Harry jolted awake and was startled that he appeared to be alive. After checking out and confirming that he was alive and that his body was whole and clothed, Harry took in his surroundings. He seemed to be floating in a pure white void. There was nothing in the range of his eyes or ears that he could see or hear.

"_Am I dead, is this the afterlife, I thought Dad and Mom would meet me on the other side."_he thought as he looked around in the hope of meeting his parents.

"_I'm sure Neville, Ron, and Hermione will finish the fight with Voldemort. I wish I didn't have to die, but I'm glad that my death will be what causes Tom's downfall,"_he continued thinking about the friends he left behind at Hogwarts when he marched off to his death.

As he was thinking, Harry noticed that an odd tapping sound seemed to be coming closer to him from behind him. It was the type of tapping that one hears from someone using a cane or staff to walk. Turning around Harry noticed that the void was disappearing and he was really standing in the middle of a forest path.

Approaching Harry was a tall being shrouded in a black hooded cloak in his left hand a tall pale white wooden staff, which emitted the noise as the unknown figure approached. As the figure got closer Harry noticed that the hand clutching the staff was made entirely of bone and that, there was an aura of power around its body. Standing up straight Harry was determined to face this unknown person with all the bravery his Gryffindor heart could muster. The shrouded figure stopped four feet in front of Harry; before Harry could react it spoke in an unnatural gravely tone.

"Greetings young master, I am the one known as Death."

Shocked Harry could not really believe that Death itself was standing before him. All he could manage in response was a squeak as his voice failed him.

"Hmm... understandable that you are lost for words young master, but no matter there is much we have to discuss, walk with me." Death said as it motioned for Harry to walk beside him before it started to walk again. Still stunned Harry numbly obeyed and fell into step alongside Death.

"You are no doubt wondering why you are here talking to me instead continuing on to the afterlife?" Death questioned as it gave Harry a look before continuing.

"You are here because for the first time in history all three of my Hallows were united by the one whom they acknowledged as their master. Oh don't look surprised by this, all legends have a grain of truth in them, some more than others. The Hallows have been united before but never by their master. Only someone who used them in an unselfish way and for the good of others would be acknowledged as their master."

Death paused for a moment as if to catch its breath before explaining how Harry earned the loyalty of the Hallows.

"You have used the cloak to protect people and never for your own selfish gain and when the time came, you did not use it to hide from death but went towards it openly without the protection of the cloak. You used the stone not to call forth and bind your loved ones to the realm of life, but to help prepare your soul for your coming death. The wand for you never claimed nor desired the power it offered to you, and because of your sacrifice, allow it to slay its own master. Each Hallow could sense your noble spirit and each one laid claim to you as their master."

Harry stopped as the reality of Death's word sunk in. He looked up and saw Death standing still observing him as a Master might observe a favored pupil. He wondered what this meant for him now. Looking back at Death, he decided to strive forward as he has always done.

"Since I'm here I would assume that uniting the Hallows does not result in unlimited wealth and power, or immortality?" Harry questioned as the two beings started to walk again.

"You are correct young master. Uniting the Hallows gives you a meeting with me and an offer to change the course of history. Right now at this very moment there is no Harry Potter in existence, you are outside of time and space, as you mortals understand them. So I ask you now; what is it you want to change? Look into your heart before answering for your heart and magic know the course you need to take."

Harry thought over what Death told him and tried to seek out the knowledge that his heart and magic knew according to Death. He thought of all of the possible things he could change, he could prevent Tom from rising in power; he could save so many people from death and torture. However, did he have the right or wisdom to change so much of history he pondered.

He knew from Dumbledore that even the wisest person could unintentionally cause more harm than good. That one could not always view the world in black and white but in a spectrum of greys. All of a sudden, several faces flashed before his mind's eye. Tonks and Remus laid out on the castle floor still together even in death, Fred stilled in death as George and the rest of the Weasely family grieved, Dobby as they covered his grave, Snape as he died staring into Harry's eyes, and all of the other people he knew who suffered to help him in the fight against Voldemort.

"_I may not have the right to change history, but for those I knew and loved, I want them to have a different future."_He thought with a growing sense of calm and rightness about the path before him.

"I believe I know what I want to change," Harry said slowly.

"I do not believe I have the right or the wisdom to decide what to change otherwise I would want to prevent Tom from turning into Voldemort. However, for those who have fought for me, whom I shared a bond with, all those who died so I could continue the fight, and those I love; I want them to have a better future. No matter the price I want to change history so those people will have a better life." Harry finished in a strong determined voice.

"A wise choice you have made young master. It is wisdom to recognize your own shortcomings. The being know as Voldemort is a fixture in time and cannot be changed. Whether it is Tom Riddle or someone else Voldemort will come to pass, he is an event that must happen to test the Wizardry World; to expose the flaws in Wizardry World's thinking before they destroy themselves." Death informed Harry happily.

"To accomplish what you desire, three quests you must undertake to heal the damage Voldemort will impose on the Wizardry World."

"Into the past you must go to redeem your greatest ally, The Brightest Star from the house of the Pure Hunter out of the clutches of darkness."

"You must free the chained Guardian of Hogwarts so it can fulfill the role it was entrusted with."

"Finally you must try to fulfill the song and the desire of the divider of Hogwarts with all your power and might." Death told him. Harry quickly tried to commit the three task Death said he had to do to change the fate of his friends to memory.

"To help you a hint, a servant, a gift, and a warning I give thee."

"You already possessed the knowledge to identify the targets of your three quests; do not forget the trials of your past for they hold the key to your future."

"The Free Elf Dobby will be sent to help you for a time; for even after death his greatest wish is to help his friend Harry Potter."

"You will also have the power to make a wish for the good of another no matter how impossible it will be; chose wisely young master for you only will be granted this once."

"A word of warning young master, you will suffer greatly for the truth of your life that you learned before your death is still true. For until a certain point in your quests you are not allowed to hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes, you will know when that time has come. In the end you will have to make the same decision that you made tonight, though it will rend your heart greatly to make."

The words of Death evoked different reactions in Harry. Puzzlement in finding out he already has the knowledge he needs to figure out his tasks. Joy that he will be reunited his most devoted friend, Dobby. A feeling of a heavy weight of responsibility regarding his one wish.

Dread that he is still a Horcrux and that he will suffer for his three quests. Determination then filled Harry as he realized that through his suffering he would give his friends a better chance at life. Suddenly they stopped; looking around Harry saw that they were both once again in the white void, the forest path rapidly vanishing around them.

Death turned to study the young man beside him for a moment before slamming his staff down. A pulse of black light shot out from its base in an ever-expanding circle. Harry suddenly felt the pulling of gravity upon his body slowly getting stronger as time passed.

"Now young master, to the past you go where the place you are most intimate with resides. The elf Dobby will find thee soon to help thee in thy quests. Remember now young master, that for past, present, and future you are the Master of the Deathly Hallows. May good fortune flow before you until we meet again in the void between worlds." Death intoned before slamming his staff down again.

Beneath Harry, a hole opened up and down he was pulled as gravity's hold on him rapidly increased. Through a tunnel of dark and light, Harry fell until the tunnel disappeared around him and he was falling through the sky. Beneath him, Harry could see the Forbidden Forest that encompasses the grounds of Hogwarts. Off to his left he could see the castle sitting strong and whole upon its grounds unlike the last time he saw it beaten and broken down by the attacks of Voldemort.

Harry realized that the forest was approaching at rapidly increasing speeds and that he showed no signs of slowing down. Quickly searching his body Harry found out to his dismay that he had no wand. The wand he had won from Draco and the broken remains of his Holley wand were gone.

Thinking quickly and with a prayer for good luck Harry tried to slow his speed by casting as many spells he knew wandlessly. To his horror, nothing happened and he was now breaking through the branches and leaves of the forest. A few moments later Harry slammed into the ground with loud a thud and was knocked unconscious.

o-o-o-o

With a painful groan, Harry returned to the land of the living. As he blinked his eyes, he realized that he was in a bed and not sprawled out on the forest floor as he had expected. Quickly he search for and found his glasses on the table beside his bed. As he put them on, Harry scanned the room he was in and recognized that it was the infirmary at Hogwarts. After confirming what room he was in Harry decided to check himself out and make sure he was all there. To his greatest shock his body had shrunk down to the size, he was when he was 11 years old.

Still in shock over his apparent de-aging, Harry missed the entrance to the infirmary opening and Pomfrey and Dumbledore walking in. As they entered, they both noticed the young boy who had been found wounded and bleeding in the outskirts of the forbidden forest sitting up and awake. With a quick but soft pace the two made their way towards the infirmity's young occupant.

As they reached Harry's bedside he realized that he was no longer alone in the infirmary. When he looked up the blood drain from his face as he recognized Dumbledore and Pomfrey, one of whom he had seen die right in front of him and the other he had last seen tending to the wary Hogwarts' defenders before he left to meet Voldemort. Harry quickly realized that the words Death spoke had been true; that, he was truly in the past for as he took a closer look at the two he saw that the lines of age and sorrow of living through Voldemort's rise were missing.

Before Dumbledore or Pomfrey could speak the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's robes started to shake as it glowed a deep crimson, suddenly it detached itself from Dumbledore and floated towards the young lad in the bed. In a trance, Harry's right hand shot up and grasped the Elder Wand.

With quick wand motions Harry casts several privacy and silence spells silently to prevent any eavesdroppers from hearing what was about to be said. Shocked over the unusual actions of his wand Dumbledore and Pomfrey were able to note that the young lad's eyes had become milky white before he began to speak.

"Do not be defensive transient ones, but before you question the young master I need to inform you of his situation," the possessed Harry intoned in a voice filled with an unnatural presence to it.

"May I ask who you are and why you possess this young lad," Dumbledore inquired.

"Possessor of my Hallow; know this, some legends hold more than a grain of truth," the being replied mysteriously. "The young master is the one whom has united my Hallows and is the one whom all the Hallows claim as master."

Dumbledore's mind quickly connected the hints he was given and realized the identity of the being possessing the young lad while Pomfrey looked on bewildered at her young patient. The being whom Dumbledore identified as Death spoke again.

"Know this transient one about the young master, he has gone through great suffering in uniting my Hallows and for that act alone I have sent him to this time for a second chance of having a peaceful life and to fulfill what the fates have laid upon his shoulders. To help is why I tell you thus; for he will need someone to confide in as he lives his new life."

With that said Harry released the Elder Wand and slumped forward as his eyes returned to their bright emerald-green. Pomfrey moved quickly to catch Harry before he fell out of his bed. With help from Dumbledore, the two managed to move Harry's body back into a comfortable position on the bed. Pomfrey used her wand to cast a diagnostic spell to check on her patient's health.

"Is he alright Poppy?" questioned Dumbledore quietly as he watched the medic-witch perform several diagnostic and healing spells as well as give the young lad a couple of different potions.

"He is stable for now Albus. Whatever possessed him almost depleted his magical core, the poor lad will recover but he will sleep at least 2 to 7 days depending on how fast he recovers." Pomfrey replied.

"Albus you know what possessed him don't you?" She questioned turning her attention upon Dumbledore now that she had done all she could do for the moment for her patient.

Dumbledore retrieved his wand before answering. "That my dear Poppy is something we should discuss in my office for if I am correct then no must know about this boy's origin."

And with that the two secured the infirmary against intruders and retired to the Headmaster's office. On the way there, Dumbledore thought that they were quite lucky that the school was two weeks into the summer vacation making it easier to hide the way the young lad had arrived at Hogwarts.

Once in his office Dumbledore offered Pomfrey some tea and light refreshments. As they enjoy their tea and biscuits, Dumbledore told Pomfrey the legend of the Hallows and about the Elder Wand that was in his possession. He explained that based on the being's words that it was apparently Death itself that had possessed the young lad.

"Poppy if I am right, that young lad has come from the future and a dark horrible future it must have been. For the area he arrived in was saturated with a foul dark magic. I am sure that Death sent him here at this time for more than just a chance for a peaceful life. Apparently, Death has decided the two of us are to be the ones he can talk to as he adjusts to life in this time period while he works on what he was sent here for."

Stunned at what the Headmaster had revealed Pomfrey quickly shook off her shock and her mind started to think how they could help her young patient. She started to discuss this with Dumbledore and they both agreed to a tentative plan on how to help the lad. Pomfrey was going to start making up a basic medical history for him based on what her diagnostic spell had found; this included birth records with her as the attending physician. Dumbledore was to work on compiling a basic background that they could adapt after they had talked to the young lad.

o-o-o-o

Five days later.

Pomfrey was working in the infirmary checking the stocks of potions and supplies, recording what had been used during the past year, and starting to fill out the orders for infirmary supplies for the next school year. As she was diligently working away, humming a little tune Harry awoke with a startled gasp holding his head as pain shot through his mind.

"_Hot damn! Why did Death have to possess me? Ugh... I feel like I have drunk several bottles of firewhiskey, how dare that light shine in my eyes."_this and other unpleasant thoughts raced through Harry' head as he ineffectively tried to banish the light from his eyes by waving his arms about. Pomfrey noticed that her young patient was awake and moving around as if he was suffering from a hangover; a very strange and curious sight to see from an 11 year-old boy. She quickly sent a Patronus to Albus letting him know their young friend was awake before gathering a few potions and marching over to where Harry laid.

"Now young man, drink this potion, it will help with your headache." Pomfrey said in her best gentle but stern voice.

Shocked at hearing Pomfrey Harry could only numbly accept and follow her instructions. With a grimace, Harry downed the potion she offered and wondered for the umpteenth time why wizards did not make their potions taste better. After a few minutes, Harry's headache receded and his stomach was not feeling as queasy as it did a few minutes ago. While the potions took effect, Pomfrey cast another series of diagnostic spells and confirmed to her relief that the boy's magical core had recovered and that his body was on the mend too.

"Now young man before you go and start asking questions, you'll need to wait for the Headmaster. There are several things that the three of us need to discuss after the Headmaster has ensured it is safe to talk." Pomfrey told him before he could open his mouth to speak. "I understand if you are confused, but know for the moment you are safe here at Hogwarts."

A few minutes later the infirmary doors opened and in strode Dumbledore in midnight blue robes that had silver stars randomly scattering across it. As he approached him, Harry noticed how much more alive the Headmaster seemed than when Harry had known him in the future. Harry figured it was because the weight of guilt for not being able to save all those lost and killed by Tom was not present.

When he opened his mouth to speak the Headmaster held up a hand indicating silence. Dumbledore cast several silence spells and using his connection to Hogwarts as the Headmaster shifted the wards around the infirmary to allow nothing through unless it was a true emergency.

"There it is now safe to speak. I have changed the wards around this part of the castle to let no one through, though don't worry Poppy if an emergency comes up people will still be able to reach you."

"Now young man a week ago you breached the castle's wards in a very violent manner, I was surprised that you survived your entry at all with the amount of dark magic surrounding the area we found you in."

"Now some introductions are in order before we can begin. This devoted person next to me is Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse and medic-witch; she is the one who has been taking care of you since you have arrived. I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; of which, you are in its infirmary."

After Dumbledore introduced himself and Poppy they both took notice that the young man before them was not surprised to hear about magic or Hogwarts, in fact he accepted this information the same as if someone was telling him that it was a beautiful day and that the sun was shining. This reinforced their belief that the young man was familiar with at least Hogwarts and probably the both of them.

"Please to meet you, I realize that you were told some things the last time I was awake when I was possessed but for now you can call me Harry. Would you please tell me what year it is?" Harry asked after he introduced himself.

"The year is 1969 my boy, and as for the time it is 2 weeks into the summer break, the 14th of July if you want to know the exact date my dear boy." Dumbledore answered.

Thoughts swirled through Harry's mind upon hearing the year Death had sent him. From what he learned about his parents' life at Hogwarts, he figured he had arrived two years before they would start their first year. Looking up at the Headmaster Harry opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a ball of black light appeared in his lap.

The intensity of the light was so powerful that you could not look into it and everything in the room took on a black tint. When the light faded there was a large cloth wrapped egg and a note in Harry's lap. Harry slowly picked up the note and read it before dropping it in shock.

Seeing the young boy in shock Dumbledore plucked up the note and it aloud in a soft voice.

'Young Master. A gift and help for thee, to take the role of thy fallen faithful familiar of Snowy Wings. Heed the advice of the cold-blooded Three, for they will aid thee in freeing the chained king. Remember it is in the darkest Night that the Light shines its brightest. For not all Dark skills are used for evil nor are all Light skills used for good.'

Both Adults were shocked by the odd magic that had just happened in front of them. Pomfrey was still shivering at the feeling of the black light gave her. It felt like all the life was being drained out of her by the light. Not even the effects of Dementors felt that bad.

Dumbledore's mind quickly analyzed the information from the note and the presence of the bundled egg in young Harry's lap and deduced that the boy must be a parselmouth. As the two adults recovered, Harry was valiantly losing a battle not to cry over the reminder of his beautiful owl Hedwig who was killed in the early days of the war. What none of them noticed was a tendril of magic that had lept from Harry into the egg.

A cracking noise filled the air startling the three people in the room. Looking down they saw the egg start to crack and the creature inside start to free itself of its brittle prison. With a sharp hiss of surprise, Harry watched an orange snake with black rings down the length of its body the size and length of an un-sharpened pencil free itself from the egg in his lap.

However, what shocked Harry was that it had three heads; each one moving independent of the other two heads, as they tasted the air with their tongues. Upon seeing Harry, all three heads went still and ridged before breaking out in a series of loud hissing.

To Dumbledore and Pomfrey it sounded like the snake was angry with Harry and were about to take steps to remove it from the lap of the young boy when he started to hiss back at the snake.

For Harry the odd snake was a shock, but when each head started to speak at the same time, he just got more and more confused with trying to figure out what they were saying.

"Please speak one at a time so I can understand you." Harry hissed at them. For a moment, they all stop before speaking again in turns.

"Ahhh... itss a ssspeakerr..., sssuch deep grreen eyesss, mmm... grreen eyesss out of time..." said a soft dreamy voice that reminded Harry of Luna Lovegood.

"Ssso thiss iss the ssspeakerr who darred to claim usss as a familiarr, you musst prrove yourrsself orr I will bite you." said a harsh suspicious voice that reminded Harry of Alastor Moody.

"Mmm... sso thiss iss the ssspeakerr who is our massterr. Lookss a bit on the thin sside, but there iss potential therre for grreatnessss with the rright planning." said a brisk and frank sounding voice that reminded Harry of Hermoine when she was planning out their study schedule for test.

"What are you? I have never heard of or seen your type of snake before." Harry asked in a low hiss.

"We arre Rrunesspoorr. I am the Plannerr of events, next to me is the Drreamerr of hidden thingss, and the farr one is the Crritic of all." The left head answered.

"You have the ssscent of the King's poisson in yourr veinss held at bay by the tearss of Fiery Rebirth." Said the middle head called the dreamer before failing silent into a dreamy daze.

"Sso ourr massterr hass ssurrvived a King, humph I guesss you will do forr now, We will talk laterr." The Critic said in a tone of begrudging respect.

After saying that the runespoor curled up in the blanket that had surrounded its egg and fell asleep. Harry just looked at the snake in disbelief. This runespoor was supposed to help him; more like drive him mad. For a brief moment, Harry wondered if Fred convinced Death to send him this snake for a laugh.

It did seem to fit with something one of the twins would do. A polite cough brought reality back to Harry; making him realize that he had just spoken parseltongue in front of Dumbledore and Pomfrey. All the blood drained from his face because of the fact he had just used a dark wizard's ability in front of people who fought on the side of light.

It was a shock to Pomfrey see the boy casually talk to the runespoor in his lap as if it was a close friend and she just watched in silence.

Dumbledore's suspicion of Harry being a parselmouth was proven correct. He watched in curiosity as Harry and the runespoor conversed, for he had never had the opportunity to watch a person have a casual conversation in parseltongue before.

As he watched Harry get each head to speak in turn, Dumbledore thought about the note and its strange admonishment about dark and light skills. Seeing the runespoor curl up and fall asleep Dumbledore gave a polite cough to bring Harry's attention back to the present.

"Don't fret over being a parselmouth or fear our judgments. For it is our actions, not our skills that define who we are." Dumbledore said in an attempt to reassure Harry of the support after seeing his reaction to them seeing him speak parseltongue.

Harry relaxed when he heard those words. He had to stifle a chuckle at hearing something so typical of Dumbledore. Leave to the Headmaster to judge someone's character by their actions, not by the accepted wisdom of the time.

"Now with that out the way, Harry would you please tell us about yourself. It would greatly help myself and Madam Pomfrey in completing your records if we had more information about you."

Dumbledore said this a bright twinkle in his eyes.

Harry carefully proceeded to tell them about himself. He left the names of his parents and any family members out of his narration. He told them the date and year of his birthday and what year he had come from.

When he told the two about his education at Hogwarts, Dumbledore and Pomfrey became bemused about the idea of a 11-year-old boy having a Hogwarts' Sixth year level of instruction. Seeing their confusion, Harry explained that before the event that had sent him back in time had happened he was almost 18 years of age.

Dumbledore expressed concern about Harry causing paradoxes and possible preventing his birth by being in the past. Harry quickly assured them that was not possible. That the event that brought him into the past also made the future malleable. He did not know if that meant his future had been destroyed, or that it now existed as an alternative timeline.

Summoning some chairs, Dumbledore and Pomfrey made themselves comfortable as they discussed with Harry the plans they had made to create an identity for him. The three talked for several hours, taking lunch in the infirmary. The two adults had managed to get a few more personal details about Harry like his last name after swearing an oath.

At the end of the day, the three had worked out most of the more pressing concerns that had to be addressed in creating Harry an identity. Seeing Harry grow tired, Pomfrey gave him a dreamless draught and ordered him to sleep. She hustled Dumbledore out of the infirmary to let Harry sleep.

o-o-o-o

Harry walked out into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley with an expression of wonder on his face. Not even in his time had he ever seen the heart of the Wizarding World's commerce this busy. Seeing all the large numbers of people peacefully going about their business without fear of Voldemort was a shock to him.

This was a glimpse into the magical world that had not suffered the horrors of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry held on tight to Madam Pomfrey as she navigated the crowds of early shoppers for Hogwarts's school supplies.

It had been several weeks since Harry had awakened from his arrival at Hogwarts. After all the paperwork had been filled and filed, Harry was now known to the world as Harry Faber. He was the son of a muggleborn witch who had died soon after his birth. His father unknown and having no relatives to raise him, Harry had been raised by the local orphanage. This would be his first year at Hogwarts.

Madam Pomfrey had volunteered to help him get his school supplies. So far, they had managed to get everything on his list except for his wand without a hitch. Dumbledore had supplied the money out of Hogwarts's orphan fund.

Harry did not like the idea of using money meant to help orphans go to Hogwarts, but Dumbledore pointed out that he was as much as an orphan in this world as the children from the orphanages were. Faced with this logic, Harry gave in and accepted the money only after swearing that he would find a way to pay it back.

Approaching Ollivander's Wand shop, Harry could not keep his excitement of getting a wand under control and ran ahead of Pomfrey. Harry ignored Pomfrey's shouts for him to slow down as he raced up the steps of the shop and yanked the door open. As he dashed inside, Harry was surprised by what he found.

Just barely able to stop his mad dash, Harry came face to face with a cute girl his age. Dark violet colored eyes stared into his emerald-green eyes. The girl was about his height and had dark black wavy hair that fell down past her shoulders. She was wearing a modest cream-colored dress that brought out her pale skin and enhanced her eyes.

"Well are you going to move?"

She said in a sarcastic voice.

Standing close enough that he felt her breath on his face, Harry blushed as he quickly moved out of her way. She brushed by him gracefully followed by an older woman who was clearly her mother. She seemed vaguely familiar to him, Harry thought as he looked at her walking away.

Shocked filled him when he recognized her voice. Even though she sounded much younger than when he had met her, Harry would never forget her voice. Numbly, Harry realized that he had just blushed at meeting Bellatrix Black!

"_I can't believe it! I found Bellatrix Black cute!"_ Harry thought despondently as the door closed in front of him.

A cough brought Harry out of his thoughts. Looking back into the shop Harry found the eyes of Ollivander staring at him.

"Mmm... whom do we have here?"

* * *

**Chapter 1 Done!**

**Please Review.**

**PathKeeper out.**


	2. Author Note

All Stories are on hiatus until at least the middle of the summer or start of fall. I will be going over each one and editing them to correct the errors I now see in them. My English class at UTA has been grueling and has really forced me to look at how I write. I am hoping to get several chapters wrote during this time so that I will be a couple of chapters ahead in the plot lines. This should help to erase the long waits between chapters as I try to get inspiration for the next chapter.

Only Ark of Shadows, Kryptonian Legacy, and Imperfect Perfection will be updated during this period. Mainly Imperfect Perfection because that is where I feel the most inspired to write. Ark of Shadows and Kryptonian Legacy I will be just releasing the next chapters that are almost complete. After the next chapters of these three stories are released I will be doing some heavy editing and revisions to my stories. I will mainly be cleaning up grammar mistakes and expanding the chapters some to make them clearer. Only after I have fixed up the earlier chapters of a story, will I start to release new chapters.

I am doing this to streamline the writing process and make time for fanfiction in my life. This last year was extremely busy and hectic and the next several will be similar. I hope you, the readers will stay with as I endeavor to deliver high quality chapters for the stories you have been following. Some stories will start to be updated sooner than others, but this is the best I can do for now.

Thank you for all of your reviews and support. I will endeavor to make this hiatus short as possible.

PathKeeper.


End file.
